Auto Cruiser
The Auto Cruiser is a car which serves as the personal Rider Machine of Auto Rider, as well as a support mech for combat thanks to the weapons in the front of the car for him to use. Like the Riders, it can bypass the time distortions caused by an Attack-Bot. When present at the scene, it also provides Auto Rider with his weapons, the Wheel Saber and Door Blaster, by summoning them from the hollow section of its front portion whenever Dash calls for them. It can be controlled remotely to assist Auto Rider in battle when needed. When Auto Rider activates a Tire Change, if the Auto Cruiser is at the scene, it creates the Tire by first drawing its left front wheel in, then forming the Tire, and lastly ejecting the Tire by using its left wheel to push it out so that it can attach to Auto Rider. Similar to Duo Rider and the Revol Carrier with the Duo Cycle, Auto Rider's current form and Auto Charger arsenal can affect Auto Cruiser's armaments via Tire Enhancements, which are activated when the Auto Chargers are installed into Auto Cruisers's back panel, which allows the Auto Cruiser to use the Auto Charger Tire Modules for attacking purposes. Modes Like Auto Rider, Auto Cruiser has three alternate modes that it can transform into during battle. - Wild= Wild Form *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 239km/h Wild Form is Auto Cruiser's dune buggy-based mode. Just like Auto Rider's transformation into Wild Form, Auto Cruiser is much slower in this mode. But in exchange, it has much more power and maneuverability, bouncing around the battlefield with its buoyant wheels and ramming giant Attack-Bots with ease. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Auto Cruiser can perform the Cruiser Crush attack, where its wheels enlarge in order to allow the buggy to run over an enemy. - Technic= Technic Form *'Length': 4.3m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 219km/h Technic Form is Auto Cruiser's garbage truck-based mode. This transformation is Auto Cruiser's slowest mode. However, it is one of the most versatile like Auto Rider's own Technic Form, thanks to the claw-like manipulator arms it has, allowing it to directly interact with the surroundings. It is also able to travel up building sides. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Auto Cruiser can perform the Cruiser Smash attack, where its claws allow the truck to cut through enemies with ease. }} - Other Modes= Apart from it's primary three modes, Auto Cruiser can assume special modes via certain means that it can't normally use. - Fruit= Fruit Form In the Feudal Riders team-up, when the Fruit Charger is inserted into Auto Cruiser, it allows the wheels to assume a sort of fruit shape that resemble orange slices and give it flying capabilities. However, it is still primarily just Auto Cruiser Speed Form, so Dash has to assume Speed Form in order for him to fit comfortably inside. This mode is the first time someone is riding shot-gun with Dash while he's in Rider form (in this case, Feudal Rider Orange). - Accel= Accel Form Accel Form is a special mode currently exclusive to the Hyper Battle DVD. - Fury Zord= Autozord In Hero Wars 3, Auto Cruiser becomes a humanoid zord known as a Fury Zord through the use of the ' . - Furio Megazord= Auto Fury Megazord In Hero Wars 3, the Autozord combines with the , in a similar vein to how the does for the Wild Fury Megazord, to become the Auto Fury Megazord. In a similar vein to Hero Wars II when Power Rider was in the Furio Megazord, Auto Rider has a special seat for himself while inside the Furio Megazod, using the Wheel Saber to help control the Megazord. Much like the original Furio Megazord, the Auto Fury Megazord's main arsenal are the Drago Sword and Drago Shield. }} }} Gallery Tire Enhancements Spiked_Shuriken_Attack.jpg|Auto Cruiser firing spike projectiles and energy shuriken from the Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow Tire Modules respectively Flaming_Car_Ram.png|Auto Cruiser about to ram two Attack-Bots while ignited in flames via the Max Flare Tire Module Tridoron_Dump.png|Auto Cruiser Wild Form armed with the Rumble Dump Tire Module and the Rumble Smasher Miscellaneous Knight_Rider_Drive.png|Auto Rider riding in the cockpit of Auto Cruiser We need Handle Sword power now!.png|Auto Cruiser summoning the Wheel Saber from within its hollow section Let's_go_for_a_flight!.png|Auto Rider about to eject himself from Auto Cruiser Technic Form Tridoron's_Speedy_Technical_Snips.png|Auto Cruiser as half Speed Form and half Technic Form about to forcibly deactivate the Cross Cycle piloted by Mech Warrior TridoronVSTriCyclone.jpg|Auto Cruiser alongside Masked Rider Warrior 3's Tri-Cruiser RidoronVSTridoron.png|Auto Cruiser alongside Masked Rider's Magno Notes *Auto Cruiser's design is a slight homage to Magno, the car driven by Dex Stewart in Masked Rider while it's name is a reference to Lightning Cruiser from Power Rangers Turbo. **The Auto Cruiser's ability to change forms to match Auto Rider's could also be an homage to Combat Chopper, Dex Stewart's motorcycle in Masked Rider. ***The forms are also similar to the Mach 5's Aero Jack, Balloon Tire, and Fish Diver modes in Speed Racer X, though only the Balloon Tire mode seems to match. **Auto Cruiser is also the first rider machine to be able to combine with a Power Ranger Megazord. ***It is also the first time a Rider Machine has a form exclusive to its combination. *The Auto Cruiser is based off the 1992 Honda NSX *Auto Cruiser's appearance after being installed with the Fruit Charger is a reference to DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. **Auto Cruiser's flight capability from using the Shift Fruits Car is also similar to the , one of the sentient cars from . **Auto Cruiser is also a reference to K.I.T.T. 2000 from the Knight Rider franchise. Category:Auto Rider Category:Vehicles